El comercial de la cabaña de Afrodita
by Nat Thorn
Summary: Cada cabaña esta haciendo un comercial y esta vez el turno es de la cabaña de Afrodita. Aunque los comerciales también pueden causar una "rivalidad" entre hermanas...


Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, sino a Rick Riordan. Solo unos muy pocos son míos.

Aviso: _Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Introducción

*voz de comercial*

-¿quieres? pasar un día con la gente más bella del mundo

Aparece Drew batiendo las pestañas

-Compartir con los mejores maquilladores

Aparece Drew frente al tocador maquillándose

-Ver a las personas mejor vestidas

Aparece Drew posando con un vestido de diseñador

-En conclusión, ¿Quieres ir al paraíso? Pues ven a la cabaña de Afrodita, la cabaña número 10. La pasarás tan genial que no vas a querer irte

REALIDAD

*Vos áspera y vulgar*

-¿quieres? Estar con la gente más hot del mundo por un día

Aparece Drew batiendo las pestañas y al momento una chica de cabello rubio rojizo la tumba y dice: -¿la más bella?, mírenla en las mañanas cuando se levanta- Muestra una foto de Drew con el cabello esponjado, babeando y ojeras.

-Estar con las mejores pintacaras

Aparece Drew dormida y la misma rubia rojiza estás pintándole un bigote, una barba y le une las cejas con sharpie negro mientras en su cara se puede ver una sonrisa malévola. "Ahora. Lo mejor" susurra, de una bolsa saca maquillaje especial le hace granos en relieve.

-Ver a los más hot, mostronas y payasos

Aparece la rubia rojiza en camiseta negra, chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, pantalones ajustados del mismo color, converse azulo oscuro y delineador negro como único maquillaje. Luego Drew que lleva un vestido rosa neón súper corto y con mucho escote, tacones amarillo neón bastante altos, sombras y pintalabios rosa brillante. Y comienzan a empujarse.

-En conclusión, ¿Quieres ir al Tártaro?, pues ven a la cabaña de Afrodita, la 10. Te va a fastidiar tanto que vas a querer irte al instante y no regresar jamás. O también puedes ingresar a

Normal P.V.

Drew miraba horrorizada el video, en todas la odiosa de Britney aparecía mejor que ella, pero eso jamás de los jamases lo iba a admitir, como que se llamaba Drew Tanaka.

-Acéptalo Drew, aparezco mejor que tú- Dijo la rubia rojiza entrando a la cabaña  
-¿Tú mejor que yo?, eso quisieras  
-Eso soy

Piper entró a la cabaña y vio a las dos protagonistas del comercial y las saludó, luego dijo las palabras que más se temía Drew.

-Oye Bree, saliste genial en el video, creo que todos están hablando de ti y tu frecuente aparición en los otros diez comerciales, curiosamente terminaste apareciendo en cada toma de cada escena y pues saliste en todos los videos y en todas las escenas.  
-Si… la verdad no sé cómo fue que aparecí en todos los comerciales y en todas las escenas, creo que las cámaras me aman  
-Claro- dijo Drew sarcástica- me aman más a mí-se señaló-  
-Tu solo apareces en un comercial, bien, me voy, tengo asuntos que hacer  
-¿Cómo revolcarte con tu novio?  
-Que te quede bien claro Drew, Connor y yo no hemos tenido sexo, ni ninguno lo ha hecho antes con otra persona- le respondió la pelinegra fulminándola con la mirada y señalándola con el dedo índice  
-Ni tu misma te lo crees  
-Jódete  
-Creo que te pasaste esta vez Drew- le dijo Piper a su hermana  
-No, puesto que yo nunca miento

Britany caminaba furiosa por la playa del campamento mientras pateaba la arena. Estaba esperando a su novio y el hermano de este, quería vengarse de la estúpida de Drew y quien más que los mejores bromistas para planear la broma, quien más que los Stoll.

La broma estaba planeada, en la noche cuando su hermana estuviera dormida la ejecutaría.

Todos sus hermanos se habían dormido, menos ella claro, ¿sino quien llevaría a cabo la venganza? Se levantó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradeció que su cama y la de Drew estuvieran juntas. Se levantó silenciosamente y sacó los frascos de bajo de la cama, el plástico transparente y el pincel. Se acercó a su hermana que dormía plácidamente con su asquerosa mascarilla de pepino, el pepino es comida, no un elemento para una estúpida mascarilla "embellecedora", ya junto a su hermana se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a pintarle el cabello usando el plástico para no manchar las sábanas. Al terminar con el cabello se colocó guantes quirúrgicos y le quitó mascarilla, luego cogió el sharpie negro y le unió las cejas, le hizo bigotes, varaba y en la frente le escribió "I'm a bitch". En el resto de partes del cuerpo que encontró descubiertas le roció aerosol verde, fucsia y amarillo, todos colores neón.

En la mañana todos en la cabaña 10 trataban de contener la risa al ver a su hermana payaso, claro, todos menos Britany que se reía estruendosamente y estaba roja de tanto reír. Drew estaba confundida y cuando se fue a bañarse se escuchó un grito tan fuerte y agudo que rompió vidrios, lentes y otras cosas y que según la rubia rojiza se pudo haber escuchado hasta España y el Tártaro. Cuando salió la muchacha de cabello arco iris del baño Britany le pegó en la espalda una hoja de papel con las palabras "tómate una foto conmigo y búrlate luego" y luego otra que decía "patéame". Le dijo a su hermana que se tomaran una foto juntas, sacó la cámara y le dijo a su hermano Jasper que se las tomara, él aceptó y les tomó la foto, sin saber los fines con los que la quería la rubia.

En el comedor todos reían al ver a Drew y le decían a Britany que les tomara una foto, pues era la única con cámara, la cual aceptaba encantada. Y Drew sentía una humillación mortal porque no había podido borrar nada aunque había durado en la ducha alrededor de una hora. Cuando terminó de desayunar se fue directo a su cabaña, pero no sin antes ir y reclamarle a los Stoll por la broma, y estos solo la ignoraron.

Quirón llamó a Britney y a los Stoll a la casa grande y les regañó, puesto que sabía que esa letra no podía ser de nadie más que de la muchacha y la broma de los tres.

Y si se preguntan cuánto tiempo duró Drew con ese aspecto la respuesta es que el marcador se le borró al día siguiente el aerosol en dos semanas y la tintura… le tocó quitársela en casa y durar todo el verano con el cabello arco iris.


End file.
